ruthrapediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dragonguard Equipment
The Dragonguard's equipment was originally whatever armor and weapons the volunteers were carrying when they joined the faction. However, as the faction grew, so did the need for its own unique equipment. The equipment one is wearing depends on rank and division.thumb|The crest of the Dragonguard (sketch). Ranks and Divisions * Cub * Ensign Archers Battlemages Mages Scouts Soldiers * Warrior * Captain * Commander * High Knight Apparel There are different types of armor, depending mostly on the rank. Body This includes cuirass, pauldrons, greaves, robes and clothes. Footwear Armwear Headwear Note: most of the Dragonguard's members don't wear their helmets, even during combat, except for the Warriors, who need good protection during combat, and the (Battle)Mages, who wear their hood at all time. Other Weaponry The Dragonguard's weaponry depends less on rank, but is more strongly defined by division. All of the swords are made out of enhanced Skyforge steel, making it superior to malachite, but slightly heavier. Dragonguard bows are identical to their malachite counterparts in both strength and weight, and have an aesthetical resemblance as well, though they are slightly more decorated. The arrows, however, have the strength of steel arrows and the quiver has a unique design. Note: the high knights (The Six) use their own favorite weapons. Dragonguard Shortsword.jpg|The Dragonguard Shortsword is made out of regular steel. Dragonguard Sword.jpg|The Dragonguard Longsword is made out of reinforced steel, making it comparatively heavier than a steel sword but more powerful. Trivia The Dragonguard uniform, worn by cubs, is identical to the Hammerfell garb. This is because the General, Mailic Blackheart, is a Redguard. The Dragonguard shortswords are made out of regular steel, thus making them comparatively weaker, but also lighter, than Dragonguard swords. This is because Cubs have no need for strong weaponry as they don't participate in real battles, and Archers and Scouts focus on their archery and need light weaponry. Some Archers and Scouts don't even carry Dragonguard shortswords, opting instead for a dagger. At first, all Dragonguard Warriors wore Dragonguard Bone armor, but this was replaced by Nordic Dragonplate armor, which offers less protection, but is lighter. General Mailic proposed this change to make it easier for the Dragonheads to swing their swords. Gallery captain female.jpg|Rianne wearing Dragonguard Captain armor and carrying a Dragonguard bow and arrows. captain male.jpg|A Redguard male Dragonguard Captain carrying a Dragonguard bow and arrows. mage female.jpg|A Breton female Dragonguard mage. mage male.jpg|A Redguard male Dragonguard mage. DragonguardMageRobes.jpg|A Breton male Dragonguard mage casting a Lightning Bolt spell. Dragonguard Warrior.jpg|A Redguard male Dragonguard Warrior, often referred to as 'Dragonheads' because of their armor. Seen here wielding a Dragonguard sword. commander (ornate armor).jpg|A Nord male wearing Dragonguard Ornate armor. External Links Scout Armor by Doodaboom, used for Dragonguard Light armor. http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/7109 Image used for the Dragonguard High Knight armor. http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/17153/ Silver Dragon Armor by Zerofrost, used for Dragonguard Ornate armor. http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/18028 Alduin Scale Armor by justice123, used for the Dragonguard Bone armor. http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/11259 Black Mage Armor by lRekol, used for Dragonguard robes. http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/9645